


The Naming of Ships

by lferion



Category: The Foundling - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, IN SPACE!, Names, One Word Prompts, Punching, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Gideon has a sense of humor as well as occasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/397649.html) for the challenge 'Punch'

Never let it be said that, when given the opportunity to name an entire fleet of explorer-ships fitted out with the newest of drive technology, Captain Gideon Ware did not have a sense of humor. Gilly looked over the list, hard put not to laugh. 

Arrack, Grommet, Ring-and-Dot, Cross-and-Jostle, Missus Judith, Chad Didcott, Candlewick Flourish, Lemon Surprise, and Gilly's personal favorite Heavy-Wet, not to mention others more far-fetched. But really, what was one to expect, when the engines sending them flying like finely tempered tools (or needles or fists) through space had been cleverly dubbed 'Punch Drives' by their inventor?


End file.
